


5 hugs + 1 kiss

by uforock



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, i couldnt be bothered to try and figure out the logistics of kissing with a beak, so della is a human in this. penny is still an alien though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uforock/pseuds/uforock
Summary: Della had always been really physically affectionate with Penumbra.Always jumping up to hug her and hold her hands and the like. Penumbra figured all Earthers were like that, but so far, her experiences dictated a resounding no.It was just Della.





	5 hugs + 1 kiss

Della had always been really physically affectionate with Penumbra.

Always jumping up to hug her and hold her hands and the like. Penumbra figured all Earthers were like that, but so far, her experiences dictated a resounding no.

Penumbra always thought she wasn’t partial to touch, but Della was so warm, all the time. Her heart pumped warm, red blood, so different from the cool green blood in Penumbra’s own veins. 

Hugging Della was  _ strange  _ in the best possible way, like curling up in the sunlight. Penumbra was always all too aware of every spot Della had touched, the heat holding and radiating there for a while even after the contact stopped.

Penumbra couldn’t believe her pride had denied her this for so long. Once she decided to stay on Earth, the constant affection Della gave her was practically intoxicating. She was always intertwining their fingers, And now that Della didn’t always wear her gloves, Penumbra was  _ so _ aware of how soft her hands were against Penumbra’s scaly ones. Even though Penumbra only had 3 fingers as opposed to Della’s 4, their hands still fit together like two pieces of a puzzle falling into place. 

Della’s hands were a lot smaller than her own, as well. Della was a lot smaller than her in general. With Earth’s gravity, Della couldn’t climb onto Penumbra’s back like she used to, and though Penumbra wouldn’t ever dare to admit it, she greatly missed the feeling. 

She missed Della poking her head around her shoulder, her hair brushing against Penumbra’s cheek… The warmth from her touch seeping through her armor.

Della had a habit of hugging her during specific times of the day, too.

The first time, even though they shared a room, would be at breakfast. Penumbra physically didn’t need to sleep as much as Della, so she’d be awake and in the kitchen before anyone else was awake, usually helping Ms. B with breakfast.

(The first time she had asked if Ms. B would like any help, she was hesitant at best. 

“Can you follow my directions, exactly?”

She simply gave a salute and a nod, and Ms. Beakley said, “Good, let’s get to work.”

Della was shocked Beakley had even let her in the kitchen to begin with, letting Penny know how big of a sign of trust that was.)

She would sleepily approach Penumbra from the side, making sure she could see where Della was approaching from, then give her a big, long hug. 

Then she’d mumble something like, “Mornin’ Pen,” or “Mornin, Roomie,” and they’d get their food. Penumbra didn’t have to eat as much as Della did, too, so she would sometimes just take small bites off of Della’s plate. Della caught onto this, and once insisted on feeding her a bite of her pancakes. Penumbra agreed, no matter how silly it felt, but it was still nice.

The second time would be if there were any adventures planned, regardless of if Penumbra was tagging along with them or not. That tradition had started a week or so after Penumbra had started staying with them.

“Where are you going?”

“Oh! Uncle Scrooge wants us to go check something out in the Himalayas and it’s my turn to fly us there, I should be back before dinner. Do ya wanna come with?”

“Uh,” She squeezed her hands together. “I’ll… stay here for now. If you’ll be back so soon. Flying seems a bit…”

“Scary after crashing the Spear of Selene?” Della gave her a sympathetic smile. “You’re preachin’ to the choir here.”

“Scary? Pfsh. No. I’m not afraid of anything!”

“Hey,” Della put her hands on Penumbra’s arms, looking up at her from behind her bangs. Something about the look in her eyes made Penumbra’s chest feel tight, her stomach fluttering. “It’s okay to be scared. Being scared of dangerous stuff is the only thing that keeps you from  _ doing _ dangerous stuff! Having survival instincts is nothing to be ashamed of, Penny!”

_ (It’s okay to be scared, it’s okay to be scared, it’s okay to be scared.  _ It was the antithesis of everything she was trained to believe. Of everything Lunaris had taught her. Maybe she needed to hear that, because for once in her life, she  _ wasn’t _ scared.)

And Della got closer to her, leaning up as high as she could given how tall Penumbra was, wrapping her arms around Penumbra’s shoulders. Penumbra, for the first time, wrapped her own arms around Della’s waist and hugged her close. 

“...I suppose that… might be true.”

(Della was at a loss for words, the realization of how  _ good _ Penumbra’s hugs are knocking the wind out of her. Her arms were big and strong and her heartbeat was slow and steady.)

Della squeaked as Penumbra cuddled closer to her, and Penumbra immediately let go. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be! I liked it,” Della blurted quickly. “You’re a  _ really _ good hugger.”

Della was still giving her that goofy smile, and it made Penumbra fight off a smile on her own face.

“I-... That is good to know.”

Scrooge’s voice called from down the hall. “Della! You comin’ or not, lass?”

Della patted her arms again. “I’ve gotta go, but I’ll be back, alright? Hey, whenever you think you’re ready, you’re always welcome to come on adventures with us!”

“Yeah. That… sounds good.”

“Okay sweet love ya Penny see ya later!”

She ran off down the hallway, leaving Penumbra to trace her fingers over the warm spots on her scales.

The third time it would happen was the moment that Della got home.

Once she saw Penumbra, she would immediately run towards her, jumping at her and throwing her arms around her shoulders, the two of them clinging together like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks.

“Geez, mom, we were just gone for a few hours,” Louie groaned.

“But I  _ miiiiiiiiiiissed  _ her! My best friend and beloved roommate!” Della cried in response, squishing Penumbra’s cheeks together as if to explain why she missed her so much.

“Geez, you two are worse than Storkules and Uncle Donald,” Dewey laughed, affectionately shoving Della while they all filed inside.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!” She mock-yelled before looking back to Penumbra. “ _ Kids _ , am I right?”

“Yeah,” Penumbra smiled as best she could with Della’s hands cupping her cheeks. Della looked lost in thought, eyes busy, staring right through her. “You okay?”

Della snapped to attention. “Yeah, yeah. Just thinkin’ about stuff,” she brushed it off.

“What’s  _ stuff _ ?”

Della laughed. “It’s not a big deal, really. I’m good.”

“Hmmmmmm,” Penumbra frowned as they followed the rest of them inside.

The fourth hug she would get was when they parted ways to get ready for bed. Della would take care of the kids, and Penumbra would change from her armor into something soft (old stretched out t-shirts and gym shorts, usually) and get in bed while she waited for Della. These hugs were quick and brief, but Penumbra remembered them still.

The last time Della would hug her in the day would be when they were in bed, Della closing her eyes. It wouldn’t be until after Della was asleep, but Penumbra knew it would happen.

They shared a bed because Della still gets nightmares after being alone on the moon for so long, and because Penumbra barely sleeps as it is, and she was  _ there _ with Della, she’s far more amicable to staying up and helping her calm down.

Even if Della didn’t have nightmares, after she dozed off, she would naturally find her way into Penumbra’s arms. Penumbra was never sure what to do during those moments, simply running her fingers through Della’s hair and looking at the moon through the window.

It was so far away now. Sometimes Penumbra would have nightmares about being caught in suspension between the two celestial bodies, but the moon’s gravity was never enough to pull her back in. She would fall to earth, or remain floating in space forever until she jolted awake, hands grasping for a weapon but only finding Della’s warm body curled into her own. 

Della would talk in her sleep, muttering little nonsense words. Sometimes Penumbra caught her own name in the mess of phrases.

When they woke up, they never really talked about those hugs.

-

Della had been working on something across the room, whike Penumbra played on her phone. She didn’t fully understand Earther technology, but it kept her busy as she laid out in the sunlight that streamed through the window. 

Della would try to subtly glance over at her every few minutes, but Penumbra was all too aware of it. 

“Hey, Penny, can you c’mere for a second?”

There was a nervous edge to her voice, but Penumbra stood off of the bed, walking over to her. “Yes?”

“Closer,” Della leaned back in her office chair, looking up at Penumbra through her eyelashes. Penumbra leaned in.

She was immediately met with the sensation of lips brushing her own. She jolted back in surprise. “Wh-”

“Sorry! I should have asked first, or something,” Della laughed, wringing her hands. “I-”

“What were you…?”

“Uh.” Della was blushing a  _ lot. _ Penumbra could practically feel the heat coming off of her face. “I wanted to kiss you?”

“...I… Don’t know what that is.”

“Oh. Oh! It’s… I can show you, if you want. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Penumbra said, no hesitation. She ran a hand through her hair, leaning further down. “Go ahead.”

Della exhaled, finally. “I… Permission to steal a kiss, Lieutenant?” Maybe her ability to remain smooth was entirely dependant on how dorky she was at any given time. 

Penumbra rolled her eyes. “It’s not stealing if I said y-”

Della sat up, cupping her cheek and pressing their lips together with more security in it. God, she was so  _ warm _ , like a star burning in Penumbra’s hands. Penumbra was getting lightheaded at the sensation, letting Della pull her in.

Della pulled back a little, grinning at the way Penumbra leaned forward, looking for more. She gave a quick peck to her lips. 

“Was that good for you?”

Penumbra opened her eyes, blushing furiously. “Um. It… May require further research. But that was… Nice.”

Della gave a little fist pump under the table. “Nice.”

“You are… Strange.”

“You love me for it,” Della smiled.

Penumbra couldn’t fight a mirroring grin on her face. “I… I do. Love you for it.”

Della pulled her down to the chair and spun her around, kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me all day to write bc i was blushing so hard the entire time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment if you liked it!!


End file.
